Good and Evil are only Perspective
by paradox102creator
Summary: Tails: a fox abandoned by his parents at age four by parents that literally disappeared, but did they ever disappear? What does GUN know about whats going and what are they up too?
1. Chapter 1

This story does not have a set universe, and the idea for this story is a bit new at the time of writing this and hopefully by the time I post this it will still be an original idea.

(Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it.)

*line protecter*

It was a lovely spring evening. The normally shining sun gently released its grip on the sky as it lowered its self beyond the horizon to give way to night. Sitting inside this blissful scene was a modern looking house with only a few windows but was oddly built into a cliffside and if you went around the large hill to the other side you would find a large set of hanger doors built into the large mound of dirt with a runway extending from it.

Inside the apparent hanger sat a fox, of about sixteen years of age, but not just any fox, this fox was both blessed and cursed with a genetic mutation. This mutation was an extra tail, earning both the title of "Tails" from his friends and the ability to fly. But as an added bonus this fox was gifted with an intelligence rivalled by only one, -an egomaniac 'Dr.' robotnick, but he is mostly known by his humiliating nickname; Dr Eggman.

But right now our favourite fox was working on a blueprint on stereotypically blue paper for a concussive missile that would shake any robots that had particularly tough armour internal workings apart while being relatively harmless to any beings of organic nature.

But as Tails finished up his latest design, -deciding he would build it tomorrow— he briefly reflected on his life as he past the thresh-hold from his workshop to house on the way to a beckoning bed.

And he unfortunately brushed the topic of his parents in the fringes of his mind, and his feet froze along with his mind, and as one of his hands brushed a thin concealed box strapped to the side of his neck he thought of all the lies he's made to everyone because at the trauma caused by them.

But unbeknownst to the fox, a different but completely related string of events was occurring at a different location.

"Home base come in, home base do you copy, this is watch team Dingo Leader reporting in, over."

"Watch team Dingo, this is home base, we copy, report."

"Home base, we have eyes on target Victor-forty-seven-zero-thirteen at the 'House of Cards' bar on south street, orders."

"…"

"Home base, orders."

"Please confirm target."

"Confirmed, sir it's definitely her."

"Report on targets activity and figure what she's up to, and do not lose sight of target. I repeat DO NOT lose sight of her."

"Confirmed sir, we have an agent with a listening device trying to get close to her."

"Good work, report back when you get something."

"Yes, sir."

The field agent put down his communicator and changed the radio channel to the recently planted listening device.

_"Sounds like a simple job for us, how much does it pay?"_

_"You can make your own rate when I tell you who the victim is."_

_"That'll make it Quite expensive, hope it's worth it to you."_

_"Oh its worth it, here's a recent photo of the target, it should be obvious who it is."_

"This is Dingo team leader, someone get a visual one that picture, NOW!"

_"Why should we kill him? such target would get us a lot of attention, a bit too much."_

_"But it'll be great for your reputation, you'll be the only hit team to pull such a feat."_

_"Deal, but I want fifty grand prior to the kill, an extra ninety-five grand after the hit."_

_"Done."_

_"really?"_

_"Your probably the only group that's willing to kill such an icon."_

_"I'll pay you through the standard payment method."_

_"it'll do."_

"Targets are on the move, did anyone get a look at the target photo."

"I did, sir."

"Good job. Second watcher do you still have a visual."

"Yes, sir, she moving acro-, negative sir, she lost me, we do not have a visual, she's gone."

"Damn it, alright, at least we know who the next target is, Agent Jared; report."

"Sir the target was a fox; teenager, male, yellow fur, blue eyes, two tails."

"Contact HQ. IMMEDIATELY."


	2. Chapter 2

hope the prologue didn't make enough sense.

In this universe, shadow decided to work for GUN with rouge after the events of the black arms, knuckles is off guarding the master emerald but i think he'll make an appearance at the end, amy, cream, the Chaotix and various secondary characters are off doing whatever they do in their spare time.

Tails was found by Sonic when he was four and was raised by Sonic as his adoptive brother and with Jules and Bernadette as his adoptive parents, and they begun to fight the egg-lard when Tails was 9 and Sonic was 12, Tails eventually built his own workshop in the Mystic Ruins and lives there, Sonic living close by in station square Tails never spoke of his biological parents to anyone.

(line protecter)

In the centre of Station square sat a office building that almost looked regular if not for the big letters built right over the door's spelling out 'GUN'.

In the deceptively simple building, that was in reality a front for an underground complex military bunker system that spans a rather large area, inside the system sat a single polished conference room. Said room was currently occupied by a group of obviously high ranking GUN officers and two almost statue like soldiers standing on either side of the door as guards.

But looking very out of place in such military place were two figures sitting in two of the chairs surrounding a large rectangular office table, one of which had his feet -clad in strange red and white metal like shoes with circular holes built in a line from the back of the shoe to the front- sitting on top of the polished table in a reclining position as he flippantly disregarded the pointed glares of the officers situated around the table.

His partner, a bat wearing a seductive full body burglar suit with a heart chest plate gave a glance at Shadow for having his feet up but didn't say anything but instead looked at the GUN forces Commander for explanation for the abrupt calling of this meeting. And he called for everyones attention, standing at the head of the table; he started.

"Im sure many of you are curious as to the nature of this meeting so let me begin; last night a watch team spotted a suspected criminal crime leader-"

"And we should care why?" Shadow interrupted, shrugging off the glares from around the table.

"-Enter a bar," continued the Commander ignoring Shadow, "and make contact with a well known and wanted bounty hunter and offer _a hundred and forty-five grand _for a _single target_." This single line brought mutterings from most of the officers while the rest- including Rouge and Shadow- stared at the Commander obviously waiting for more information.

The Commander cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of everyone in the room before starting, "The Crime leader is one Terrissa Ignari, she is married to an Albert Ignari; both are suspected Crime leaders, but we never had enough evidence to convict either of them due to both being very skilled at covering their tracks." The large mostly unnoticed screen at the end of the table came the life and showed two photos; both fox's, the female one had hazel green eyes and bright orange fur with shoulder length cropped hair, the male had light brown eyes and dark brown fur. Underneath each picture was exact specifics such as; their height, their age, birthdate, medical history, and literally any information GUN could find on them.

"Sir, who is their target." Asked one of the various officers, the Commander didn't reply directly but instead clicked a button on the table and the pictures and information disappeared to be replaced by a single picture of a male two tailed fox of sixteen years of age with sky blue eyes, bright yellow fur glistened in the sun reflecting in the rear of the photo.

Silence reigned across the room only to broken by Shadow, "The fox?" Shadow started incredulously, "What would they want with fakers brother."

"We don't know of any motive or even of any connection between them." The Commander replied, "That's the reason I called this meeting, so we can figure out the connection between them and if all goes correctly we will be able arrest both the Ignari's and have all their accomplice's in custody. But first, Shadow I need you to head out to Tails' work shop and deliver this." The Commander said looking at Shadow and handing him a small black USB thumb drive.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the Commander but said nothing and took the drive and with a yell of 'Chaos Control' and a flash of light he disappeared. The Commander turned to the officers and said, "The files revenant to each section of your investigation will be in each of your offices by the end of this meeting and I expect all of you to have a filed report on your section of the search by the end of the week. Rouge, I'll give you yours personally after this meetin-" But the last of the

Commander's sentence was doomed to failure as a second flash of light occurred right over the table and out of it fell a black hedgehog with red highlights and he clipped the table with his arm and flipped over midair and landed on his back, staring at the ceiling with a almost blank stare.

"What the hell." He muttered before passing out with the shocked stares of everyone in the room on him.

Moments earlier in the place known as Tails' workshop stood a fox mounting a pointlessly polished missile onto what looks like some sort of missile launcher completely oblivious to a figure about half a kilometre away hiding in the bushes with a long camouflaged rifle and a large oracle scope that had its newest possible victims head sighted in the cross-hairs.

Right when he pulled the the trigger something blurred past by his scope at close range and he pulled his dark brown eye away from the scope as he reflexively pulled the trigger. Looking up he saw that whatever he saw that whatever had passed by in front of him was gone, shrugging he looked back into his scope to see -however unlikely- if he'd hit his target and was slightly surprised to an explosion through his scope less than a second before the shock wave blew him out of the bush and flat on his back.

"'The hell was that." He muttered to himself staring straight into the sky.

*Line protector*

Updates will not be frequent.


	3. Chapter 3

This will contain POV's, try and keep up.

*Line protector*

*Tails' POV*

I had only just finished my newest missile design, and to be honest I was rather proud of myself. I had created a missile that -in theory- should shake any robot apart from the inside out while only incapacitating any living being. Standing precariously on a ladder mounting a missile as big as I am should sound like a difficult project but for someone with twin tails for double the balance and plenty of experience made it a rather simple task as long as I went interrupted. So imagine my surprise when the window to my right exploded inwards and the ladder under my feet seemed to just disappear out from under my feet.

Even as I fell I watched the few bolts I had managed to hook up to the missile strain and break as I was unable to hook them all up before this happened. But my thoughts were interrupted as a strange light appeared beneath me and seemed to expand around my peripheral vision and envelop me and my thoughts stopped as my conscience could no longer hold on.

*Shadows POV*

Immediately after 'Chaos-Controlling' I knew something was wrong. The blinding pain bouncing all over my invincible skull was one clue, the other being the massive explosion that threw me back into a wall and pinned me there for what felt like forever. But finally I felt myself fall from the wall and land face first into a VERY hard concrete floor. Twisting my head to the side I spotted and grabbed my crimson Chaos Emerald that was thankfully within arms reach and whispered the two words that I'm famous for and I disappeared.

*Third person*

It had been several hours since Shadow had returned to the GUN bunker and an investigation was already under way at the work shop, Rouge was off completing her mission, Shadow was still unconscious, their famous fox was still missing and no movement was shown from the Ignari's. The investigation at the workshop had pulled up nothing towards the teenage fox's whereabouts and the GUN Commander didn't like it when their was something he didn't know.

'All the pieces I could get are in place, despite a few problems-such as the recently declared MIA fox- I am confident that we will be ready for when the Ignari's made their move.' Thought the commander. 'All I have to do now, is wait.'

But of course the GUN Commander wasn't the only one plotting, deep in the recesses of a dark foreboding fortress of metal that was constantly patrolled by deadly armed robots of world domination; lie a cute happy little mini golf course. Inside said mini golf course sat a "tricked out" golf cart, it was equipped with several deep friers (with what looks to be fries and chicken cooking within), multiple TV screens, a large plush recliner, and a mike to give orders to his robots through.

But the look on Eggman's face did not match the look of the cheerful mini golf course, but then again the mini golf course didn't match the look of anything Eggman had. Eggman listened intently was his robot finished its report from "that blasted foxes" workshop.

It was not looking good. He had mostly tracked them down to satisfy his own curiosity. But that only led to more questions, and he knew answering those would just create more questions so he quit while he was ahead. But that appeared to bite him in the rear as they were currently trying to steal his kill.

Thankfully he had "innocently" placed a spy-robot on patrol outside the young foxes workshop/home and had it distract the bounty hunter as he pulled the trigger and cause him to miss his target. Or at least that was the hope, but judging by the explosion his genius plan didn't go as well he thought.

But at least the fox was alive, or he assumed Tails was. It was all on assumption at this point.

*Shadows POV*

Oh my aching head. I guess the problem with being the ultimate life-form is being that a headache this bad cant kill you.

_'I guess mr. invincible really does feel pain.'_

My eyes instantly shot open -spooking both the doctor at the foot of the bed and the guard at the door- at foreign voice and looking for the source of the strangely familiar voice inside the pristine white walls of the hospital room I was in.

Quickly deducing that the guard and the doctor weren't the ones who spoke and that there wasn't anyone else in the room, I checked my ear for a GUN issue earpiece and found nothing. I was beginning to worry whether this voice was someone else or if I was loosing it.

_'No you're not loosing it. Im just inside your head.'_

I sighed in relief -at that moment- not caring that the doctor and guard were staring and promptly froze. The voice was inside my head. I started to repeat "Its not real, Its not real" over and over inside my head.

_'Oh calm down would you. I am real, but im not exactly sure how i got trapped inside your head but i do have a couple theories.'_

I?… What?

_''Sigh' Shadow let me explain. When you Chaos Controlled into my workshop I think the concussive explosion from a missile I had been working on "pushed" me into your Chaos Control and the Chaos energy inside your body warped and reacted to my body and created a sort of "pocket dimension" inside your head. That's the leading theory at least.'_

… Tails?

_'Your just figuring that out now? I really thin- Look sharp. You've got someone talking to you. Don't tell them I'm inside your head.'_

This is getting confusing. Why am I hearing Tails inside my head and why doesn't he want me to tell anyone else that I'm hearing him inside my head and what the hell is going on and-

"Shadow? Hello? Shadow?"

"What!" I snapped angrily as i was yanked from my thoughts by reality.

Both flinched back at my biting tone. "Are you feeling alright." The doctor asked hesitantly.

"Im fine." I snapped. "What happened." I demanded.

"If your as fine you say the Commander said he'd fill you in when you woke up."

"Fine. Take me to him then."

_'Mind explaining what you were doing in my workshop anyway.' _I heard Tails ask inside my head.

Orders, I replied simply.

_'Mind elaborating "orders" or is that to much to ask'_

_'_I was delivering a USB drive, to be clear i don't know what was on it and that was my mission, no more questions'

_'Geez your snippy. I was just wanted to figure out if whatever you were doing at my workshop had anything to do with someone shooting at me.'_

No, I was unaware of any shooter.

"Shadow?" The voice of the guard brought me out of my internal conversation with Tails… I'm really thinking I'm crazy at this point.

"Yeah?"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, why?" This guard was really getting on my nerve's with his questions.

_'You're too easily annoyed.'_

You're getting on my nerves too.

"You're doing it again," came the voice of the guard into my thoughts.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"You start staring blankly and you don't respond to anything." The guard explained.

_'You should pay more attention to the real world rather have conversations inside your head. I hear it's not healthy.'_

The joking tone in his voice did nothing to soothe my nerves and I could tell already that this wasn't going to end well.

_'Why, what's wrong with me?'_

"C'mon lets get to the Commander," sighed the guard resignedly.

I grunted in reply but grudgingly followed.


End file.
